All about your reputation
by Grace-1997
Summary: Logan and Quinn do have a date for their 4th month anniversary on the beach and Quinn complains about the fact, that she now actually does want to come out to her friends. Well, but Logan is still embarrassed about her and says constantly no. Will he finally give in? (Quogann!) First Zoey101 One Shot! :D Please R&R! I don't own anything! :D


**Hay guys! I was a huge Zoey101 fan, back as it was still on TV and i thought, that i'll make an One Shot for it!**

**Of course it's Quogann :D**

**They were and still are my favorite couple on this show! :D**

**Well, i hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Logan and Quinn do have a date for their 4th month anniversary on the beach and Quinn complains about the fact, that she now actually does want to come out to her friends. Well, but Logan is still embarrassed about her and says constantly no. Will he finally give in?**

* * *

**At the beach**

**Quinn's POV:**

I was already standing at the beach, letting the waves hit my bare feet andwaiting for my boyfriend Logan.

Yes, you heard right.

Me, Quinn Pensky is together with Logan Reese.

Crazy but it's true and i love him more than anything.

Well, but no one knew about us. That was my problem.

Yes, i was embarrassed at first, too but now, that we're together for so long (4 months), all i wanted to do was, shouting it out to everyone.

He was the love of my live and i want everyone, to know that.

I hated it, when other girls flirted with him and i couldn't do anything against it.

He didn't have that problem.

No other boy ever wanted me.

I sighed, as suddenly two strong arms hugged me from behind.

I snuggled closer to the guy, because i immediately knew, that it was Logan.

''Hey, babe.'' , he greeted me and my heart skipped a beat at his voice.

I turned around and he greeted me with a long and passionate kiss on the mouth.

I almost melted in his arms and my hands went up in to his hair.

He had this affect on me and i didn't mind.

As we broke apart for air, i whispered to him: ''I missed you.''

He chuckled and replied: ''I missed you, too. I brought things for a picnic. Let's sit down and eat and then make out.''

I laughed and then rolled my eyes.

Well, but i didn't mind about making out with Logan.

It was better, than finding some new Quinnvention and i loved this , already.

We sat down and started eating in silence.

As we came to the dessert he fed me the strawberries, he brought with him and i was like in heaven.

The date was awesome but in the pit of my stomach, i was still worried about what i was talking with him soon.

After we finished the strawberries we cuddled a bit and then he started making out with me.

I kissed back hungrily, afraid that it was the last time, after what i'll say to him.

He slipped his tongue in to my mouth and the kiss got even more passionate.

I sighed against his lips, happily but also kinda afraid.

Suddenly Logan broke apart, eyeing me confused.

''Quinn. What is wrong with you? Why did you sigh? Didn't i kiss good? Did i do something wrong?'' , he asked me confused and worried.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

''No, Logan. You didn't do anything wrong. I just want to talk about... us.'' , i replied and his eyes went wide.

Well, this talk could be fun.

**Logan's POV:**

''No, Logan. You didn't do anything wrong. I just want to talk about... us.'' , she replied and my eyes went wide.

What did she want to talk about with me?

She did say, that i didn't do anything wrong but what did she want to talk about?

I was creeping out inside.

What, if she wanted to break up?

I never felt like this for a girl and i didn't want to loose her.

''What is wrong with us?'' , i questioned her, worried.

She smiled at me and put a hand on my cheek.

''It's not something really wrong with us... It's just...'' , she started but got hesitant, what crept me out even more.

''Quinn, please spill the beans and tell me what's wrong! I'm creeping out here!'' , i told her , frustrated.

Her eyes widened a bit but then she looked worried, as well.

Then she mumbled something under her breath.

''What did you say?'' , i asked her.

Quinn looked straight in to my eye, took a deep breath and then replied: '' I want us to get out to the others. I want the whole school to know, that we're together.''

My eyes went wide at this.

''I thought, you were embarrassed of me, too? It thought, we agreed to keep it a secret? Why the sudden change of mind?'' , i questioned her in disbelieve.

She sighed and in her eyes were some regret.

Why did she suddenly want to come out?

Everything was perfect and i loved her to death.

Other people didn't need to know about us.

It would kill my reputation.

It would kill her reputation at the geeks , too.

We would be the laugh couple of the whole school.

Why did she want that?

**Quinn's POV:**

''I thought, you were embarrassed of me, too? It thought, we agreed to keep it a secret? Why the sudden change of mind?'' , he questioned me in disbelieve.

He was really clueless and it crept me out.

I sighed and then told him: ''Because i really love you Logan and i can't stand it to only meet you like that in private. I want to show everyone, that i love you. I hate it to do like i can't stand you, in front of our friends.''

Logan's eyes went wider, if that was possible.

I groaned.

Of course he would have something against this.

Well, but i wouldn't give up that easily.

I wanted us to get in public.

''Quinn, please. It would kill my reputation and everyone would laugh at us. That isn't a good idea at all.'' , he pleaded me and i had tears in my eyes.

Of course, that was all he could think of.

Did he even really care for me or was i to embarrassing for him?

I started shouting at him angry: ''So that's all you can think of? Your reputation?! I thought you love me and you would do that for me but i seem to be not important enough for you!''

Logan jumped back a little and i turned around and walked away, angry, tears streaming down my face.

Then suddenly my phone vibrated.

I groaned and took it out, as i saw a round mail from Logan:

_Hey guys. I just wanted to write you, that i'm in love and together with Quinn Pensky. Yes, it's true and nobody forced me to this. I love her and everyone who has something against it can just shut up. _

_Logan Reese_

My eyes went wide and i turned around to him.

I couldn't believe, that he really just did that for me.

He walked up to me and then told me: ''No. You're right. You're way more important for me then my reputation.''

My heart melted at this words and i kissed him hard, while his arms went around my waist and mine in to his hair.

Logan Reese was really the perfect boyfriend for me and now, everybody knew it.


End file.
